


U.N.I.

by BBCGirl657



Series: Tom Hiddleston One-Shots [5]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF, Unrelated (2007) RPF
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Cassie dated while attending Cambridge and broke up. 10 years later, they are reunited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	U.N.I.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "U.N.I." by Ed Sheeran

Tom was rifling through his draw looking for his cuff links, when his hand felt something. He pulled out a lime green ponytail holder. Tom felt like all the breath had been sucked from his body.

It was hers. 

He had no clue how it had managed to turn up in his flat nearly 10 years after their breakup. He couldn’t count how many tears he’d shed over her. Tom pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. 

After all these years, it was still there. 

He had never gotten around to deleting it. He tapped on her name and prayed that her phone number hadn’t changed. He grew nervous as it started ringing. 

“Tom?” her voice asked. Her voice was just as he remembered it.

“Hey Cass”, he said. 

“Why are you calling?” she asked him.

It wasn’t rude. 

Her voice held a curious tone.

“I…” he said, “I’d like to see you again”. 

He heard her sigh. 

“It’s been 10 years, Tom”, she told him. 

“I know that Cassie, but it’s my birthday tomorrow and I’d like nothing more than to see you”, he said. 

“Damn you Hiddleston. You make it hard for a girl to reject you”, she said. “TOM! Hurry up or we’re going to be late!” Luke yelled from the living room.

“Who was that?” Cassie asked.

“Oh, that was Luke, my publicist”, Tom said, “I’m supposed to be getting ready for the BAFTA’s”. 

“Oh…well have fun then”, she said.

“Wait! Please. Can I see you tomorrow?” he asked her. 

“I guess, but only because it’s your birthday”, she teased him.

“I’ll text you tomorrow”, he said.

“That sounds good. Good luck at the BAFTA’s, Tom. Knock ‘em dead”, she told him and hung up.

Tom sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He pulled his cuff links out the drawer and put them on. He grabbed his bowtie and a memory hit him. _  
_

_He ran down the hallways, running into several people and apologizing. “Cassie!” he yelled, coming to her door. He knocked on it and hoped to God that she was in her dorm and not somewhere else._

_She opened the door and said, “Whoa. Where’s the fire?”_

_“Can you tie a bowtie?” he asked her, “I’ve already asked my roommates”.  
_

_She pulled him into her room and made quick work of his bowtie.  
_

_“Where did you learn to do that?” he asked her.  
_

_“3 brothers”, she told him. She pulled him down for a kiss and said, “Knock ‘em dead”.  
_

Tom did his best to tie it. 

It looked a bit disheveled, but presentable. 

He smoothed his hands down his suit jacket. Lastly, he picked up the small hair band and put it his pocket.

 

The next morning, Tom sent a text to Cassie telling her to meet him for lunch at a local café. Tom’s hair was a mess from him running his hands through it nervously as he waited for her. He felt a hand touch his head and he looked up. 

Cassie stood there with a sweet smile on her face. Her small, nimble fingers ran through his curls, calming them. “You were nervous”, she said sitting down next to him, “I see you still have that tick. So, why did you want to see me?” 

He pulled out the hair band and set it on the table. 

Cassie’s heart stopped. She hadn’t seen it since the day she and Tom had broken up. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

_“Tom, have you seen my hair band?” she asked him._

_“Which one? You have like a thousand”, he said.  
_

_“My favorite lime green one”, she said, holding her hair up with one hand._

_“Darling…” Tom said, “We need to talk about something”.  
_

_“What’s wrong?” Cassie asked._

_“When I graduate, I’m going to R.A.D.A.”, he said.  
_

_“You’re joking, right?” she asked him.  
_

_He took her face his hands and said, “No, my darling Cassie. I’m serious”._

_“But why, Tom?” she asked, “What about everything we talked about?”  
_

_“I’m sorry, Cass”, he said._

_“I can’t do this, Tom”, she said, pulling away from him, “I love you Tom, but I can’t…”  
_

_“I understand Cassie”, he said, “I’m sorry”.  
_

_Cassie placed a hand on Tom’s cheek and leaned up to place one last kiss on Tom’s lips. “I want you to know that I will always love you Tom”, she told him and walked out of his dorm room._

Cassie’s hand shook as she reached for it. 

Tom could see tears welling up in her eyes and her hand came to cover her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her and said, “Please don’t cry, my darling Cassie”. 

“I meant what I said that day, Tom”, she told him, “Even after 10 years, I still love you”.

“I still love you too, my darling Cassie”, Tom said kissing her forehead. 

 

*1 week later*

Tom sighed as he pulled the knot out of his tie again. He had probably tied it 5 or 6 times and it never looked right. He heard Cassie’s giggle. 

“Need some help?” she asked him.

“Would you?” he asked her. 

She playfully rolled her eyes and said, “Sit on the bed”. 

He did as she said and she went to work on his tie. He had chosen a grey one for Ben’s wedding. 

Cassie had chosen not to go as his date, because she didn’t know Ben or Sophie that well.

In a couple of minutes, his tie was tied. “I will never understand how you do that”, he said standing up. He straightened his tie and started to put his cuff links in when he saw Cassie brushing her hair, getting ready to braid it. He walked up behind her and took the brush from her hand. “Allow me”, he said. He finished brushing her hair and began to braid it. When he was done, he said, “Hair band, darling”. 

She handed him one. 

He smiled when he saw it was the lime green one. He tied it off and kissed her head. He slipped on his suit jacket and got ready to leave. 

“Hey Tom?” she asked.

“Yeah Cassie?” he said. 

She walked up to him and pulled him down for a kiss by his tie. When they broke apart, she winked at him and said, “Knock ‘em dead”. 

Tom sometimes wondered how he had gotten so lucky and quickly decided that he was going to ask her to marry him.

Tonight.


End file.
